


Paws, claws, scales, and wings; horns, tusks, and other things!

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: One shot collections [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: One Shot Collection, hybrid oneshot collection, requests open!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: So here in the fandom we have hybrids we have assigned to some of the characters. But then, there's so many animals and so many possibilities! Duck? Ok what kind of duck. Why not a strider? Or a bee? How about a hawk? We have so many animals both in Minecraft and out. Why not experiment? There's like 30 people in the SMP, and we focus on Phil as the winged hybrid, and Tubbo for the horns. Why not Tommy moth? Quackity cat? Skeppy Bear? Who knows!? Just give me an animal, the person, and the situation. Specifics are encouraged but I want you guys to go wild. Get creative!
Relationships: will add once needed
Series: One shot collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174286
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You guys are awesome, now get creative! I'll probably write some of my own as well.


	2. clarifying.

I'm very sorry everyone. I hope to do this but currently I'm focused on my other larger work. sorry.


End file.
